Cena ¿familiar? en Nochebuena
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: Debo estar mal de la cabeza para esperar un regalo de un gordinflón vestido de rojo cada año. Asuna sonríe divertida sin responderle. ¿Quién habló de un gordinflón? Este drabble participa en el evento navideño Secret s Santa del grupo de Facebook SAO Fickers. Específicamente, es un regalo para el user @XNisaX.


El universo de Sword Art Online y sus personajes son propiedad de Reki Kawahara y A-1 Pictures. Yo solo solo los utilizo en mis escritos sin ánimos de lucro.

Este drabble (?) participa en el evento navideño Secret´s Santa del grupo de Facebook SAO Fickers. Específicamente, es un regalo para el user XNisaX.

—

 _Cena ¿familiar? en Nochebuena: Muchas bebidas, descontrol y una feliz Navidad para Kirigaya Kazuto._ —

Por quinta vez en lo que restaba del hermoso día de Nochebuena Kazuto bosteza muerto de aburrimiento mientas observa a su mujer preparar los adornos navideños a la espera de que los invitados llegaran. Lo que Kazuto espera sea dentro de dos horas y así evitar el hecho de tener que levantarse y ayudar a la adorable Vicecomandante quién tararea un villancico navideño aunque para Kazuto parece más bien la marcha nupcial(*).

—Kirito-kun, podría terminar más rápido si me ayudaras con los adornos.

—Es cierto— el mencionado se rasca la barriga mientras se acomoda en el sofá.

Asuna sólo ríe mientras se voltea a verlo con el ceño fruncido a modo de broma.

—Sabes, si eres un niño malo Santa no va a darte regalos.

—HEH— Kazuto se voltea para responderle. —Debo estar mal de la cabeza para esperar un regalo de un gordinflón vestido de rojo cada año.

Asuna sonríe divertida sin responderle. ¿Quién habló de un gordinflón?

.

Kazuto, metido en un suéter de lana idéntico al de su mujer espera a que los invitados lleguen a su casa. Su cara expresa un aburrimiento mortal pero no responde a su mujer quien anda metida en la cocina preparando delicioso y exquisito ponche. Kazuto insiste en que lo haga él, que ella ya ha hecho suficiente y todas esas cosas que se acostumbran decir cuando quieres hacer cualquier cosa menos recibir a los invitados. Lo clásico.

No obstante, suena el timbre y Kazuto tiene que fingir ser una buena y agradable persona mientras espera que el que vaya a entrar por esa puerta sea Klein o Agil, cualquier cosa menos Lis.

Oh bueno, no es exactamente lo que espera pues es Asada Shino quien está del otro lado de la puerta, Kazuto asiente mientras ella entra y Kazuto repite su bien ensayado cartel de presentación mientras la francotiradora insiste en ayudar a Asuna en la cocina y pues Kazuto no tiene ninguna otra opción que decir que sí.

Después van llegando ya el resto de la manada y pues dentro de una hora ya están por atacar salvajemente al pobre pavo navideño. Kazuto piensa que esto es algo así como cazar, ¿no? Se golpea mentalmente por la estupidez y alza su copa brindando con el resto de esas personas a las que no detesta tanto y que llama amigos.

—Por un Kirito-chin tan social como siempre, que sea así el próximo año también. ¡Salud!

Todos ríen con la broma de Klein mientras responden con otro ¡Salud! Y Kazuto quiere matarlo lentamente con la pata de pavo que está tragando.

—Por la relación de Klein y su feliz y dichosa novia también salud—el tono malvado de Kazuto al tanto se ríe malvadamente, según el afectado, mientras alza su copa fue demasiado evidente, no por eso su broma menos dolorosa.

.

Luego de bailes, abrazos y declaraciones de amor —Klein abrió se le declaró a Shino—, Kazuto anda recogiendo todas las cosas que sus amigos dejaron por su casa porque AH, para festejar si todos vienen pero AH para limpiar si se desaparecen. Kazuto sigue refunfuñando y no se da cuenta de que ya ha terminado de limpiar.

Sube las escaleras rumbo a la habitación que comparte con su esposa, preguntándose qué tan dormida debe de estar Asuna, considerando lo mucho que ha trabajado en todo el día no le sorprendería que estuviera ya en su sexto sueño.

Grande es la sorpresa de Kazuto al no encontrar a su mujer en la cama. No obstante, siente la puerta cerrarse detrás de él. Se voltea y siente su corazón dar un vuelco al ver a su dulce mujer en un _diminuto_ traje rojo mientras se le acerca a pasos lentos.

—Parece ser que fuiste un niño bueno hoy, Kirito-kun. ¿Aún quieres el regalo de tu Santa exclusiva?

Kirigaya Kazuto supo en ese momento que la sonrisa que le adornaba el rostro no fue precisamente una muy santa.

Fin.

Bueno, bueno, pillines 7u7.

Feliz Navidad atrasada Nicole n.n espero que te haya gustado el regalo.

PD: Like si quieres 16.5 (¿?)

Bye~


End file.
